Various attempts have been made to optimize the cooling of various automobile parts. Some of the various devices developed have been designed to control the air flow throughout the engine compartment of the automobile such that the desired amount of heat is transferred away from the engine, transmission, and other components which generate heat, in order to maintain an optimal operating temperature.
However, it is also desirable to bring the engine up to the normal operating temperature as soon as possible after engine start-up. When the engine is substantially the same temperature as the surrounding environment and is turned on, the engine is the least fuel efficient (especially during start-up and the temperature of the surrounding environment is cold). The reduced fuel efficiency is why it is considered desirable to bring the engine up to the optimal operating temperature very quickly. Under these conditions, it is not desirable to remove heat away from the engine and the various components surrounding the engine, and therefore devices designed to control air flow around the engine are more beneficially used if they do not remove heat away from the engine at start-up.
Also, with many current cooling systems, the airflow generated from the forward motion of a vehicle is not efficiently used to cool the various components of the vehicle. Rather, many of the components of a vehicle cause poor airflow which leads to aerodynamic inefficiencies.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cooling system which is operable to have greater control over the airflow around an engine which is adaptable to be suited for use with many different vehicles, and utilizes a minimal amount of parts and actuators for controlling the cooling system.